


Greek Tragedy

by Danesincry



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (but only because Reader was inserted), Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Has Elm Street AND Dead by Daylight chapters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lime, M/M, Nancy Holbrook and Quentin Smith aren't romantically involved, Reader is Not A Main Character (in Elm Street), Short & Sweet, Starts off in A Nightmare on Elm Street, Temporary Character Death, Touch-Starved, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Quentin Smith falls in love with the quiet boy that Nancy hangs out with.-Please read all notes.





	Greek Tragedy

Quentin saw Nancy as a friend. A sister. His friends liked to believe their small friendship was a crush when it really wasn't. He just admired her art and just wanted to be her friend.

Nancy was a girl that was just awkward and offset. She was friends with everyone it seemed, but it was kind of… disconnected. She was never truly friends with her hometown friends.

The only person before Quentin that truly got in her bubble was a soft spoken kid who moved into town the second year of high school. He was short and not athletic. He hid himself in large hoodies and sweaters, pulling beanies over his hair to hide how unkempt it was. Quentin admired the soft aesthetic and how the guy never actually branched out to others.

Nancy had literally ran into the kid on his first day, making him drop a sketchbook. It opened to show different styles of art. Realism, still life, some type of tumblr looking anime style. He was good. Quentin watched as Nancy had picked up the book and helped him up. She automatically connected to him and took him in as a little brother. He was their age, about 16 or 17, but he looked the part with how small and gangly he was.

No one bothered the kid. It wasn't worth their time. Some just made comments about how spaced out he was. How skittish he was. Quentin paid the others no mind until they started to gossip that the kid might have a crush on Nancy. She was the only one that the kid ever let touch him. Everyone else he moved away from. Nancy explained to some of the girls that his parents weren't the best. Very hands off. He was a normal kid, but he just didn't like being touched.

When Quentin and Nancy had been dragged into the terror that was Freddy Kruger and his knives, Quentin notes that he had given Nancy the dark red headset that always hung around his neck or sat on his ears. Quentin asked Nancy about it and the response he got was that it helped her stay up. They had great quality.

After they escaped death, Quentin became closer to Nancy again. They talked more and hung out more. The boy tagged along sometimes, sitting on Nancy’s bed, focused on his sketchbook instead of the other two.

“He's great company. It's almost like having a cat, but better.” Nancy joked when Quentin asked about it.

Quentin itched to talk to him. He would sometimes catch the kid’s eye from where they sat. It was making him frustrated.

Then one day he noticed something new.

In the corner of the pool room there was a figure on a chair. The figure was slightly curled in on themselves, focusing on something in their lap. It was the boy. 

Quentin would notice the guy's eyes on him, watching him as he moved around the pool. Quentin felt happy that he had caught his attention. Baby steps.

“Hey coach, what's up with the kid in the corner?” Quentin asked at the end of practice after he changed. The kid was gone by the time he came back out.

“L/n? He asked if he could sit in and draw some of the swimmers. He has beautiful art. Sweet kid.” Coach answered.

“The guy can draw me anyday.” One of his older teammates said with a grin. “He can draw one helluva body and he's a cute one.”

Quentin rolled his eyes at this as he left.

The next time he went to Nancy’s house he was there in his normal place. This time, though, he was wrapped in a blanket and laying across the bed.

“I know, I know.” Nancy was speaking to him when Quentin came in. “You'll be okay. I'll get you a new one.”

The kid only sighed in response, obviously not happy with whatever happened.

“What happened?” Quentin asked. “Normally he is glued to his pencil and paper.”

“He spilled juice on a few pages so he's sulking like a child.” Nancy gave him a soft smile. Surprisingly the guy flipped her off. That got a laugh from Nancy as she got up.

Quentin sat down on the floor where he normally sat and watched as Nancy moved to the door.

“I'll be back in a minute. Mom wanted me to switch the laundry.” Nancy explained before disappearing.

Silence spread through the room and Quentin just checked his phone as he waited for her to come back. He heard movement from the guy and didn't look up.

“You’re a good swimmer. You look elegant in the water.” A small voice spoke up from on top of the bed. It made Quentin jump in surprise as he looked up.

“I'm sorry?” Quentin looked to the kid, who was peering at him from the bed.

“I saw you swimming. You're not bad. Kinda cute.” He said again. He slowly reached out a hand. “I'm Y/n.”

“Quentin.” Quentin carefully took the hand and shook it. His hand was soft and small. “And thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Y/n took his hand back. He then picked up a sketchbook that was next to him. He held it out to Quentin.

Quentin took it and opened the book carefully. A lot of the drawings were of Nancy or random students at lunch. One or two of them were some odd looking masks with symbols on them, like they're from a horror movie. But then Quentin noticed the pages of him and Nancy interacting. Then some of just him. They were just small drawings of harmless shots of them. Then he saw some of him at practice.

“I hope it's not weird.” Y/n spoke up. “You're fun to draw. Nancy said you wouldn't mind and that I should show you.”

Quentin could feel the anxiety from the kid as he flipped through.

“It's fine. They're great actually.” Quentin reassures him.

Y/n seems to relax at that. He moves closer and leans next to Quentin, looking over his shoulder as he flips through the sketchbook.

-

Quentin recalls the first time he touched Y/n and other than their first meeting with ease.

Quentin had fallen asleep in Nancy’s room and had woken up from a nightmare. He was gasping for air and thrashed as his eyes failed to display the world around him.

Small hands grabbed his shoulder and tried to still him.

“H-hey, you're okay. Stop thrashing. I promise you're okay.” The voice said. Quentin felt one hand move up to his face and the other move to his back. The person was hugging him. 

Quentin slowly came to and saw Y/n hugging him, his face pressed into Quentin's chest. Quentin watched as the small boy pressed his eyes closed and tried to relax him. Slowly, Quentin brought his arms up to wrap around him. Y/n flinched and looked up to him. Neither of them said anything, just looking at each other before moving to lay together. Quentin drifted back off as Nancy came back from doing chores. She let them be as the two slept safely together.

-

Freddy Kruger had thrown a wrench in their system.

Y/n had become comfortable with Quentin, finally letting him touch him more and drawing him constantly. Sometimes they would just lay together, half clothed as Y/n either sketched him or ran his fingers across his shoulders.

But the second the dream demon had come back for revenge, Quentin tried to push him away.

“Y/n something bad happened. I can't hang out.” Quentin spoke over the phone as him and Nancy went through articles.

“Whatever is happening I can help.” Y/n pressed. The kid was stubborn, Quentin will give him that.

“You can get killed and I'm not having you follow us around just so you can get killed.” Quentin's tone had an edge to it. He was slowly losing his patience. Nancy looked up as the other side of the phone went silent.

“Quentin, give me the phone.” Nancy held out her hand. Quentin forked it over willingly and Nancy put the phone against her ear. She tried to calm down the distressed guy on the other side. Quentin felt bad, but it was true. He didn't want him hurt. He didn't bother to listen to the rundown of what had been happening to the pair.

Nancy hung up the phone and sighed. She rubbed her eyes before looking to Quentin.

“I know you're just trying to protect him.” Nancy started. “But you're making him feel unsafe and hurt.”

“It's for his own good.” Quentin huffed and quickly closed the book he had opened.

“You're such an asshole.” Nancy straight up told Quentin. “He is trying to help us, worry about us. And you're saying that it is okay to push a touch and attention starved friend of yours to the side?”

“His problems will be there after this, Nancy.” Quentin looked up to her. “But only if he is alive.”

Nancy stared at Quentin for a good 20 seconds before abruptly standing up, grabbing her bag, and stomping off. She left Quentin sitting there, regretting his decisions in a library.

-

Quentin had never crawled through a window until now.

He was crawling through Y/n’s window, which was surprisingly open. Apparently he kept it open a lot since it was on the side of the house, as Nancy had claimed.

Y/n noticed automatically and shot up.

“Q-Quentin?” Y/n shifted to the side of the bed as Quentin went to sit next to him.

“I'm sorry.” Quentin said as he looked down at his lap, his hands gripping the bed sheets. “I'm running off of no sleep and my life is in danger. I don't want you to be dragged into it.” 

“No it's okay. I understand.” Y/n nods. “Nancy told me.”

“Right… yeah.” Quentin also nods. Y/n doesn't say anything in reply, he just slides his hand onto Quentin's. Quentin looks up to see how close Y/n is. He can feel Y/n’s breath slightly on his face. Quentin debates on what to do, then decides to just go for it.

He leans in and kisses Y/n softly. Y/n kisses back and puts a hand on Quentin's cheek. Quentin slowly moves over Y/n, encasing the small teenager with his own body. Y/n tilts his head up as Quentin slowly kisses at his jaw, lightly biting his skin. Y/n puts his hands in Quentin’s curls, slowly pulling on them as Quentin kissed at his neck.

Before anything else could happen, Quentin's phone rang out. Quentin groaned in defeat, resting his head on Y/n’s shoulder before picking up the phone.

“Nancy?” Quentin questioned.

“Get over here. I figured it out.” Nancy said.

Quentin jumped up and towards the window.

“Okay. I'll be there in a minute.” Quentin then hung up. He looked back to a flustered Y/n and gave an apologetic smile.

“When we're done, I'll take you out on a date.” Quentin promises.

“O-okay.” Y/n nodded as he watched Quentin go.

Sadly, Y/n didn't know that was the last time him and Quentin Smith would meet in their world. The Entity had plans for Quentin Smith. She liked him and needed him for her game.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is adopted. His backstory is more touched on in the Dead by Daylight chapters. He becomes a Survivor in one and a Killer in the other.
> 
> But basically, he has an adoptive mother, father, brother, and sister. His father is the one that is the abusive one. It's because he's adopted and he doesn't like Reader. They only got him because they thought his mother couldn't have children. His father drinks a lot and isn't that sane. He wouldn't let the other family members touch him or really interact as much. His mother and siblings still care for him though. Sometimes his father beats him.


End file.
